Everyone, but me
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Olivia is heartbroken with Elliot's recent decision, but she now knows that she must move on. It seems that everyone, but her has had a piece or Elliot and if that is not a sign than what it?
1. Chapter 1

She was used to this. This wasn't anything new and it never was going to be. But, sometimes she hoped for the best even though the worst always happened. And yet…for some reason she still believed in love, but never thought that she was going to get it. As sad as it may sound, it's been true so far. Anyone who saw her on the street would have never figured that a beautiful woman such as her would ever have problems in the love department. Oh, how wrong they were. Long-term relationships were nonexistent and a true companion who wanted her back was a joke. The only thing she had working for her was a job that she loved more than anything, well except for him, but she was in the process of letting him go. Key term, process…it still hasn't happened yet, but it will. It has to because if not, then she will always be unhappy.

But, first she has to make it through the wedding ceremony.

Watching the ceremony really wasn't that bad, but hearing the vows. That is what made Olivia tear up and not for the right reasons.

"Kathy, my beautiful wife to be again," A few chuckles of laughter went through out the crowd. "Mother of my kids, and soul mate, I love you more than you will ever know. We've been through everything together and we've sacrificed so much for one another that I now know that we are destined to be for one another. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't even want to. You stood by my side when no one else believed me, in the past and today. You've kept me grounded in more ways than I can imagine. The fact that you've given me this second chance to share with you my everlasting love is a gift from above that I refuse to pass up. The fact that you still feel the same way I do after all these years is amazing and uplifting. You are my better half, my conscience. I lived my life without you and never again will I experience that if I can prevent it. Kathy, I love you so much—I'm in love with you with so much that I will do anything from prevent the second time around in our marriage from failing. And that is my word." Elliot took Kathy's hand in his and kissed it. You could see tears streaming down the both of their faces. Olivia didn't even hear Kathy's vows. All she heard was, 'You stood by my side when no one else believed me…' She knew what he was referring to. Elliot told her and now it was like a slap in the face or maybe cold water.

RECEPTION

Olivia is a smart woman and she knows this. Most people do the dumbest things when they comes to a wedding of someone they are I love with. Olivia has never gone through this before, but she knew what and what not to do.

One: never drink too much alcohol. Pace yourself and take occasional sips or do not drink at all if you know you will not be able to contain yourself from doing so. The drunks always make a fool of themselves and will always be remembered more than anything else even the wedding, unless something more memorable happens.

Two: Mingle with family, friends, and the stars of the night. Say things you know that are funny and never bring up the sore spots of their relationship. Make yourself comfortable and easy around them to make the sting a little bit less. Even if it doesn't, they don't know what you are feeling on the inside.

Three: Dance some and have fun. Be the life of the group you are talking in and never have deep and meaningful conversations. Mention something that you want, but never go in depth, if so, only somewhat.

Four: Make a toast. You look suspicious if you are the best friend and do not say anything. Or at least look happy while it is being made and laugh at their jokes also.

Five: Never bad-mouth the Bride or Groom it always gets around somehow. Someone may slip and say it or it may be overheard. Then you are left in an uncomfortable situation, especially when it comes to the confrontation from one or both of them.

Six: Never go to the bathroom more than two or three times and when you do go make sure that they are far and in between. You will look suspicious and someone will tell you or ask you about it later. If you run into someone while in the bathroom, make small talk and if they want to say something negative, pretend as if you don't know what they are talking about regardless or not if it is true. Remember that they could pass what ever you said around or yet again someone may overhear it.

Seven: This goes with rule one, but must be repeated in a different way. The bar is not your best friend and don't make friends with the bar tender.

Eight: Never out dress the bride. Wear something beautiful, elegant, but simple. Put on small amounts of make up and a perfume that people are familiar with, but not tired of. If you do the opposite of this you will be bad-mouth yourself and another confrontation.

Nine: Never ever, ever flirt with the groom. You will never live this down even if people forgive you and will be on several people's hate list. Even if you do not want these two together, there are some that do. ESPECIALLY, if this person has kids who is old enough to know what is going on and will not hesitate to put you in your place. When you dance with the groom make sure there is a respectful distance between you two and watch out for your touching.

Ten: Do not over eat. Eat a well-balanced meal and if you go back for seconds make sure you get the most delicious things, but not much of it. Compliment the food and especially the cake. Do not drown your misery in food because other people will notice and tell you about it. If you want to take a plate home make sure that it is a well-balanced meal and mention your job, so they can say, " Oh, I understand." This depends on your job though. Everyone knows how a cop works and your excuse will be completely acceptable.

Eleven: Last, but not least…your facial expression. If you are miserable do not show no matter what. Whenever the person you are in love is brought up do not give a full tooth grin and blush. Do not bring up stories and get that look in your eyes. You know, gazing.

: Just an off-handed remark: Takes pictures with the people around you, the bride, groom, both of them together, and the family. It looks good if you do that.

If you follow these main rules, you will be all right for the time being. There are always exceptions to the rules, but improvise and do it well. You want to be remembered, but in a good and positive way.

Olivia held her head up high and walked into the reception hall.

AN: Whoever figures out what series first branded the term shippy as their own will know the 'pairing' outcome of this story. Honestly, I don't know how this story will turn out other than the pairing.

I promise that it gets better than this. Does anyone want to read Olivia enforce these rules or not? And I'm bringin up old character and doing a lot with this person...guess who he is? But, I don't know much about his, so bear with me. He could have been a main character or one time appearance character.

Tell what you think. And I know that I am not the only one Elliot has pissed off with this recent decision. It seems that is when I always get motivation.


	2. Damage Control

An: Sorry guys, but due to writer's block I've been unable to write for months as you can see. So, I've decided to skip Olivia doing the rules thing.

The story must go on…

4 Months Later

The room was dark as hell and only the moon brought light into the room, but not that much. Olivia got off of her ex-co workers chest and slowly crept out of the bed. She gathered her clothes quietly, and then crept into the bathroom. In no time she had on her clothes and fixed her hair and make-up before leaving out the bathroom. The man who had become her lover three and a half months ago was a light sleeper, so she wanted to be quiet while she crept out—she usually was. As Olivia walked out the bathroom she bumped into a warm body.

"Where are you going?" He whispered to her as he grabbed her by the waste.

"I had got a call." She lied easily. If he were any other person she would have told him the truth, but his feelings were easily hurt. It shouldn't be though. He was married with a five-year-old daughter. Why would he be hurt that his lover just wanted sex and nothing more? Why should he be hurt that she didn't want to spend the night with him? He was getting emotionally attached when he wasn't supposed to —she sure as hell wasn't.

"Oh, ok." He said quietly with hurt evident in his voice. Just like Olivia lied easily he knew that she was lying. It's not that Olivia was a bad liar, but she did this the last time that they were involved. Before their first time together, he promised himself that we wouldn't get attached like last time. It was just going to be sex and nothing more, but he lied to himself. His wife Susan was a great person. She was a loving wife and mother and he never thought to cheat on her until Olivia came back into him life. Olivia was the first and only woman to really break his heart and Susan was the one who took the time to mend it. She became his best friend, and then worked her way into his heart. Susan didn't deserve this, but his heart still belonged to Olivia despite what she did. As selfish as it sounded, he didn't have the heart to let his wife go and he knew that Olivia wasn't even close to being emotionally invested as he was. "Well, I hope you catch the perp."

"Yeah, me too." Those were Olivia's last words before she left out the door.

XxXxX

Last year was a pretty difficult year for Olivia. Emotions were running wild and she was trying to ground herself again. Elliot was single, but ambiguous as always about his feelings for her. She lost track of herself and that was when things to really fell apart. When Olivia was trying to sort out feelings and problems she jogged. It had been awhile and getting back into the groove of things was relatively easy. Recreational jogging was the best because you got to go anywhere you wanted. You saw these amazing sights and it cleansed you. The weather always felt amazing and you felted relaxed.

Running for Olivia took away stress and somewhat of her guilty conscience. What was she thinking having an affair with a married man? He was attractive, but he didn't really appeal to her much. He fed her appetite, but didn't satisfy it. Some part of her cared for Brian, but not the way he wanted her to.

Brian Cassidy. Why did she even go back to him? Maybe because he was familiar and he loved her even though he knew that his feelings weren't reciprocated. She just wanted to feel loved, but that was no excuse for her actions. People were going to get hurt. Damn, she was such a home-wrecker and she did care.

After jogging through the park about four times, Olivia stopped for a drink. She took a couple sips, and then start to do a cool off stretch. It felt good to run and it felt better to stretch. For the first time in a long time Olivia Benson felt relaxed and carefree—stress less even. Brian and Elliot were both stressors in her life and she couldn't decide which one was more of a stressor.

While Olivia stretched she could feel someone watching her and this person wouldn't go away. At first she didn't care because she thought that he would eventually leave, but now he annoyed her because he wouldn't leave. Abruptly, she snatched her headphones out of her ears and looked at the man.

"Why are you watching me?" Olivia put her hands on her hips and looked the man square in the eyes. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Because you're simply mesmerizing. I know it's rude to stare, but I couldn't help myself." He gave her a thousand watt smile as he complimented her. "And I hadn't seen in about over a year."

"Are you stalking me?" She raised an eyebrow as she cut off her Ipod.

"No, I'm not stalking you and nor have I ever stalked anyone." The man laughed and shook his head. "I've been jogging this park for years and that's how I noticed you. You didn't jog everyday, but you at least jogged two or three times. Hi, I'm Charlie."

"Hello, Charlie, I'm…"

"Olivia Benson, I know." He finished for her.

"For someone claiming that have never stalked anyone you sure have a way of making as seem as if you do." Olivia said as they shook hands.

"Well, that's the only thing I know besides the fact that you sex crimes detective. The only reason I know this is because you and you're partner are always on the news solving some big case. And then there was that big case about two months ago. You guys were all over the news. I didn't know you're name until then." He explained and for some reason Olivia believed him. Charlie seemed like a nice guys and he was cute. He was about her height with red hair and brown eyes. His hair was long and went to his neck and was in a ponytail and his facial features were soft. He had a muscular build, but looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"So you know why I had to be suspicious." She said as she relaxed some.

"Pretty much. You can do a background check on me if you like." He offered as they began to walk.

"With what? Just a first name."

"You are a detective, aren't you?" He asked as he walked backwards, and then turned to run off.

TBC…

AN: Feed welcomed!


	3. A Little Light

"Please don't leave, Liv." Brian pleaded as he pulled on his pants, and then zipped them. He approached Olivia from behind and put his arms around her.

"Don't call me that." Olivia removed his hands from her and buttoned up her shirt.

"Why?" He pretended not to be offended that Olivia had did that.

"Because you're getting too attached. First it was stay longer and now it's nicknames." Olivia crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Or is it because Elliot calls you that."

"And Cragen you fucking smart ass." Brian clenched his jaw, and then went to the window.

"Why can't I call you Liv?" He leaned his forehead against the window and closed his eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling. It was useless because the tears fell anyway. Brian wiped his eyes, and then turned to face Olivia.

"Because this," Olivia pointed at him, and then herself. "Is supposed to be just sex—no feelings attached. Which is exactly what is going on with you."

"Well, I can't just fuck you like some two dollar whore and not care." Brian wouldn't look at Olivia as he sat on the bed.

"We can't do this anymore. This is wrong and we knew that to begin with, but…I don't know what I was thinking when I let this happen." Olivia sat beside him as she spoke softly.

Brian grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "This is about him, isn't it? Why are you in love with a man you can only love from a distance? Olivia, he'll never love you the way you want him to. The way I can and will."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair, and then sat her head between her legs. There was some truth to that statement and it hurt Olivia that there was. She couldn't deny what he was saying, but she no longer could be with him. He may love her more than Elliot, but Brian's wife loved him more than she ever would.

_Elliot's Wedding Reception _

_Music played softly in the background as Elliot and Olivia slowed danced. Elliot owed Olivia a dance and had caught her at the door before she left. Olivia had a slight buzz and the cool night air was refreshing. Being held in the man her dreams arms was nice also. They were so strong and firm. She understood why Kathy wanted her husband back._

"_She doesn't deserve you; Kathy doesn't love you the way you should be loved." Olivia whispered her thoughts into Elliot's chest. She was so hurt and confused. Kathy she—she didn't deserve him._

"_What?" All Elliot had heard was mumbling. _

"_I said Kathy doesn't deserve and love you the way you should be loved." Olivia looked Elliot in the eyes as she spoke. "It should have been me."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk?" Elliot asked her angrily but in a soft voice as he distanced himself from her._

_Olivia tried to regain her balance._

"_You are drunk!" He accused as he got in her face. "I can't believe you! You have the audacity to come to my wedding and get drunk, and then tell me that my wife doesn't deserve me. I thought you were my friend, but I guess that I was wrong." He sounded disgusted with his partner. Elliot laughed as he thought about Liv's last statement. "It should have been you!"_

"_It should have!" She yelled as she leaned against the railing. "I should have been the one walking down that aisle and exchanging wedding vows with you. It was me who believed in you when no one else did. Elliot, I don't know when I fell in love you, but I know that I've loved you for a long time. I know that you feel the same for me, but you went back to Kathy because you're scared of being of alone. All of your life you've been with—all you know is her, but here I am and look what you do. You know that I felt the same, so don't act as if you don't."_

"_Leave and don't fucking come back." Elliot turned his back on her and walked away. "And our friendship is over." He said as an after thought._

"I know, Brian, I know but we can't. There can't be an us." Olivia gave him a hug, and then walked out the room and his life.

XxxXxxx

AN: Well, today I skimmed this X-Files story called Split the Lark and it was amazing—notes were included also. The well-known and loved author Syntax6 in the X-Files community wrote this. I bet you all are wondering why I am mentioning this. I really enjoyed the story and she semi-inspired me to write some things in the story after this chapter.

I already knew where I was going, but I didn't know the in-between and now I do. I have to work out the nooks and crannies to get the story that I want, but so far that is taken care of. This story is going to be darker than I expected and most likely drawn out longer.

This chapter doesn't seem right, but it is a filler for what is yet to come and I hope that others do warm up to this. Also, this will most likely not deal with cases. It will be behind the scenes and what Olivia feel and is going through, but some at work scenes will be in the story.

Kathy is still pregnant, but months earlier. And Brian isn't the big character that I planned for him to be because of the new recent developments. Does Elliot seem ooc? Stick with the story for a couple chapters--it'll get better.


	4. Second Meetings

"So, when is the baby due?" Olivia asked as she drank her tea.

"October the thirteenth." Elliot looked out the window at an apartment building. They were on surveillance and as usual, it was boring as hell.

"It is a boy or a girl?" Olivia just wanted some small talk. They haven't talked about anything other than work since the wedding. "Or you don't know."

"A boy." He sentences were usually two or three words long when they ventured onto restricted territory.

"I bet Dickie and you are happy. It's going to be nice for you two when the other male enters the house." Elliot looked at her, and then put an expressionless face on.

"Look Olivia, I know what you are trying to do, but stop. You lost my friendship months ago and that includes the privilege about knowing the things that goes on in my personal life." Olivia shook her head in a manner that indicated that she understood.

"Elliot, "Olivia began slowly. "If I could I would take back what happened that night, but I can't. When I found out that Kathy and you were getting back together, I decided to move on from you, but alcohol had other plans. I had these plans—rules that I planned to follow by, but I couldn't stick to it because I was so in love with you. It made me miserable to see that someone else was making you happy. Or—or that you were with other people. Everyone! Everyone has had a piece of you except me. Your attention was diverted elsewhere when I knew for a fact that you felt the same way. Why are--were you so scared of me?" Olivia looked at Elliot as tears made their way down her face. "Just tell me, was it only me feeling those emotions that I felt or did you feel them too?"

"Olivia…"

"Elliot, I'm not looking for us to be together anymore because I know that that is a lost cause, but I just want to know the truth. Did you once ever feel the same way?"

"Yes." They dropped the conversation from there.

XxxXxxx

"Shitty day." A familiar voice asked as he sat beside her.

"Shitty life." She turned to see who was sitting beside her and saw Charlie. She didn't now much about him except his name and that he jogged at the park for years. But, at the same time she didn't bother to find out any information either.

Charlie contemplated her statement, and then sipped his beer.

"Must be guy trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, most women have the same pattern when it comes to men. It's either they've broken up with them or been broken up with. Then again, it could be some deeper problem than just simply breaking up, but it is always breaking up of some kind." Charlie explained as he cracked his knuckles.

"Would you care to explain this pattern?"

"Too complicated; sometimes I don't even understand it myself, but it always proves to be effective." Olivia stared at him strangely, and then ordered another beer.

"So, what evidence do you have to prove your theory?" Charlie smiled at her and it looked as if he was expecting for her to ask the question.

"I have two sisters who were like night and day—complete opposites. My older sister got depressed every time a boy broke up with her. My other older sister who is closer to my age would just detach herself from the situation. You could tell that she cared, but she didn't sweat over a break up. Then there are both of my ex-wives." He was waiting to see how she reacted.

"That is not really an explanation, you know." Olivia said as she made a napkin into confetti.

"I already said that I wasn't explaining, but that is my evidence. To be more specific and detailed, women have similar patterns when it comes to departing with someone who played a big part in their lives." Charlie faced Olivia, so she could understand him more. His theory was that most people related with a person when they had eye contact and their bodies faced one another. It implied that they were open, honest, and had nothing to hide. "You see, most women feel that there is more out there for them when they leave this person. Yes, this person they were with played a big part, but they cannot continue in a journey that needs to be ventured without them. The woman individually needs growth and rebirth…to find a place where they belong. They need to know and rediscover themselves before they can be with anyone else."

"What makes you assume that I heterosexual and not homosexual?"

"Please, you were totally checking me out in the park." Charlie said jokingly, but yet seriously. "Most women have this look. With men, it's they don't understand me and what I go through. With women, it's I thought that they were suppose to understand me. When women date other women it is because they think that they can connect with them more emotionally, and then explore the rest. They feel that they can have someone emotionally open. Where as, men are completely different most of the time. I don't get that vibe from you. I am right or I am right."

Olivia laughed at him. "You're right."

"So, what is the problem? What are the men problems in your life?"

"There is this guy at work…" Olivia began to sum up Elliot and her relationship. They talked until the bar closed, and then he gave her his number.

"From what it seems, you're pre-cautious of who you associate yourself with—it's understandable. One of my sisters been like that at one point and time. So, that is why I gave you my number and didn't ask for one in return." Charlie explained as he walked Olivia to her car.

"You know I can take care of myself?" She appreciated the gesture, but it seemed as though Charlie thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. My father always taught me to be a gentleman as a child and I never grew out of that kind of thinking as an adult."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He was." Olivia started up her car, and then rolled down the window.

"Can I at least get a last name?" She smiled at him, the first real one in ages.

"Scully. Charles Scully." He then walked off in the opposite direction.

XxxXxxx

Olivia was very tempted to look up Charlie's name. He seemed like a nice guy, but she could be wrong. She could simply find out all the information she needed to know about him and avoid the lying. But…Charlie seemed honest. It seemed as if he would tell her anything if she wanted to know. If she asked…

Should she respect his privacy or should she look up his information? Olivia decided to respect his privacy because for once in his life she wanted to take a chance and not be scared. She didn't want to hold people at arms length, and then regret it in the end. She wasn't talking about a relationship, but an actual friendship that isn't forced.

TBC…

AN: These chapters are building blocks for what is yet to come. I feel the need to remind people, so they won't comment on when is it going to move along. And someone asked me if they should know Charlie. Yes and no. If the other chapters weren't obvious than this one should be and if not, then go with the flow. ;)


	5. The Road Less Taken

"Benny, why are you so closed off about your family?" Charlie asked as he tossed an M&M in his mouth. He didn't dare call her by the nickname the Elliot gave her even though her boss occasionally called her that. Also, he always wanted a female friend named Benny, so he just took the Ben from Benson and the rest is history. They were watching old black and white movies on the television. Olivia and Charlie have been hanging out for the past two months and had gotten very close…on a friendship level that is.

"I don't see you giving any information about your family." She accused.

"Ok, what do you what to know?" He asked as if looked at the TV, and then her.

"What was your childhood like? How did you end up divorced? Do you have any kids?" Olivia asked as she turned her body towards Charlie.

"Well, I grew up a navy brat, so we moved around a lot. I have two sisters and a brother; I am the youngest of the kids. My parents were married before they had their child and he died of a heart attack about fourteen years ago. I was devastated at first, but then I came to terms with his death. I got married straight of high school when I was eighteen because it was the right thing to do; I had gotten my girlfriend of two years pregnant. We were married for eight years and had three kids." He closed his eyes, and then rubbed them. "The best relationships are from those who know whether they should carry on or not and it was the end for us. I let her have the kids year-round, except for summer because she has no family. They found her on the steps of a church as a child and she was in the system ever since. So, I let her keep the kids so she wouldn't be lonely. Soon after the divorce was finalized, I remarried because of loneliness. I wasn't used to waking up alone. We divorced before the year was over. I haven't been in a committed relationship since."

"So, you were close to your family?"

"Very close." He answered as he looked at Olivia. "So, what about your family life, Benny."

Olivia looked down at her lap and back at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He could see Olivia's uneasiness.

"No, I want to. From the moment I decided to be your friend I decided not to hold anything back." Olivia took a deep breath, and then braced herself. "I am the product of rape. My mother always resented me for it and we didn't have a good relationship because of it. She died a couple of years." She said off-handedly. "So, the confusion of who I am and the relationship with my mother when I was a child shaped me into the person I am today. I'm closed off and I don't get into relationships that have actual potential. I trust very few people and I've loved even less. So, earlier this year I found out who my father was and he wasn't even what I suspected, and then it turned out that I had a half-brother. He had a little situation going on that took a while to handle. Which leads me to here."

"That is a lot to go through. But, you have to be a strong woman to get up everyday and keep on functioning." He took her in his and squeezed it. "My sister went through a lot or emotional and physical pain when she worked at the FBI. It wasn't the usual job and it caused her to remove herself from the family somewhat. It wasn't rape, but the things that happen to her shouldn't happen to anyone. So, I can understand why you are the way you are. You're just trying to protect yourself and others. And you just have a different way of dealing with things. I know that there are some things that you aren't telling me, but like I said earlier I understand. I'm not trying to rush our friendship."

"Thanks." Olivia said quietly as she laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"No problem, Benny."

XxxXxxx

There was a noticeable difference in Olivia every since Charlie entered her life. Her relationship with Elliot remained strained, but otherwise she was happy. It felt as though Olivia was releasing all of her demons talking to Charlie. Since he had a sister who had a dark experience of her own he wasn't quick to be judgmental. Anything she wanted to know about Charlie she could know.

Olivia looked through her and Elliot's current case file as she ate her sandwich. Charlie was currently busy. When she looked up, Olivia saw a heavily pregnant Kathy walk in. She was about six and a half months along. The jealously no longer got to Olivia as it used to, but she still wanted Elliot in her heart even though she denied it vocally.

"Hey, Olivia." Kathy said as she walked over to Elliot's desk. Olivia wasn't stupid; she knew that Kathy knew what happened on that balcony. In Kathy's mind, that must have been where Elliot proved his love for her. He gave up his best friend who could have been a possible lover and went back to his wife.

"Hey, Kathy." She said quietly as she typed.

"So, how's life? Anyone special in your life?" Is Kathy is directly taunting her with honey dripping from her voice?

"As far as dating wise?" Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Kathy, don't act stupid, but I know what you are doing. That isn't going to change my feelings for your husband and stop trying to put it in my face. What happened happened and I am trying to get over it and him. As far as dating goes, I am single because I am trying re-evaluate myself and the type of relationship I want to be in." Just to quote Charlie himself. And speaking of the devil:

"Benny, what did I tell you about working during lunch?" Charlie said as he sat Italian food on her desk. "And about eating crappy food from crappy places. I don't care how convenient they are."

"I thought that you were working." Olivia said as he gave her some food.

"I'm an author. My schedule is very flexible." He pulled up a chair from the side and sat beside her. "Sorry, for being rude, my name is Charlie and you are?"

His hand was extended towards her and she took it. "Kathy Stabler. Elliot's wife."

"Elliot…Elliot," Charlie snapped her fingers to pretend and try to remember the name. He knew of Elliot all right, but he was pretending otherwise for Olivia's sake. He didn't want it to seem that she talked about Elliot all the time, especially since they haven't met. "Oh yes, her partner. She mentioned him once or twice. Nice to meet you, Kathy."

"Olivia hasn't mentioned you once. How long have you two known each other?" Kathy looked honestly curious.

"Well, we've running at the same park for years, but we've just recently began hanging out two months ago. There's really nothing to tell since we are friends." Charlie was a pro at getting people off his tail and Kathy wasn't the exception.

"Did you call her Benny earlier?" Charlie smiled, and then took a bite of his food.

"Yeah." He sat his fork down and rubbed his hands together. "I've always been fascinated by women named Benny and Olivia is one hell of a fascinating woman, so that is why I called her that. It is just from her last name."

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked as he walked out of Cragen's office.

"Oh, I got bored at home being by myself since all of the kids are out somewhere, so I came to visit you. I was just talking to Olivia and her friend Charlie." Elliot stared at the red headed man, and then back at Olivia.

"Naw, Benny and I are close, but not like that." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Benny?" Kathy explained why Charlie called Olivia Benny. Charlie and Kathy left a short time later. "Benny?"

"Yes, Benny and I like it. It's something different. I like different and that is how I am going to act from now on." Olivia looked Elliot in the eyes to challenge him.

"How old is he, seriously?"

"That is none of your business. Now that you see that my world doesn't revolve around you, you want to be in it."

"I just think he looks younger than you, that is all." Elliot defended.

"Thirty-eight."

"He's five years younger than you, Liv." Elliot hasn't called her by that name in months, what was the occasion now?

"What does that have to do with anything? We are friends and I can be a friend with whom ever I want. And even if I were interested in him romantically it would be none of your business because he is legal—way passed it and remember that we are no longer friends. So, what ever decisions that I make in my personal life don't involve you." That shut him up pretty nicely.

TBC…

AN: This is the chapter that I meant about finding out who Charlie was and we are getting closer to where I need to be. I feel as though I am losing rather than gaining fans.


End file.
